skylessia_revivedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Marcelli Empire
Overview The Empire of Marcellus has grown powerful since the wane of the Demon Wars. When the united forces of Marcellus and Azgarth first marched, they reclaimed the fallen forest of Arad'uun, and then the fire-engulfed nation of Val Mae, rescuing both from demonic control. With both governments either thrown to chaos or off fighting elsewhere, Marcellus claimed the territories as their own in the name of global protection, then continued into the Arad'uuni-Alacian zones to finish the fighting. After years of constant struggle against the demons, the combined forces of Marcellus, Azgrath and Araducia brought an end to the Demon War, sealing the monsters back in their twisted lands. As the years passed by, Marcellus' power only continued to grow. Their navy, once a small assortment of trade ships, has grown into a full fleet of steam-powered warships and trading vessels. By installing a proper canal through the center of their territory, in Murati, they have made it distressingly easy to encompass the northern, western and southern coasts of Skylessia with their powerful armada. The superpower Empire's technology has remained the only in Skylessia not to suffer from a demonic backlash, with a sort of early steampunk vibe emerging from many citizens. Their only viable rival in the modern era seems to be Alimond, whose absolute dominance over air-travel has cut a hole in the Empire's trade superiority Recently, Trade King Marvin has refocused his attention away from internal affairs and into turning as much of a profit as possible from the newfound continent to the west. His younger brother, Trade Prince Cederbaum-Hayes, has picked up on the slack, striving to weed out corruption and keep the good name of Cederbaum clean in history. Despite his best efforts, though, seedy deals and illegal activities still run rampant, as the slave trade and the drug trade have become unnervingly popular as of late. Hierarchy The Marcelli Empire is ruled by the Trade Council, which is made up of the Trade King himself, the six Trade Princes of the non-Imperial districts, and an assembly of councilors that represent sub-districts all over the Empire. The Trade Council gathers every month, or during times of crisis, in order to discuss the state of the realm and create new laws or policies affecting the nation. Though it is the Council as a whole that makes the laws, it is the Trade King who always has the final, binding word. The Trade King is the highest authority within the Marcellan Empire, and the strongest voice in the Trade Council. While it is a great power meant to decide difficult matters for the nation, there have been records of Trade King who decide domestic and foreign policy all on their own, with the Council as mere advisors. When a Trade King dies or resigns, a new one is elected from one of the six Trade Princes of the Empire, voted upon by all eligible land-owning nobles. Tantamount to a Duke or Duchess in other nations, the Trade Princes are the rulers of each of the six major districts of Marcellus. The Trade Princes have more or less their own hand on administering their districts, though any law or policy enacted by the Trade Council must always be enforced and never contradicted. A Trade Prince is similarly elected from the Barons of his respective district, in the event the Previous prince either dies, resigns, or ascends as Trade King. Of course, any aspiring Prince would require a lot of wealth or political clout to even be considered a contender for the title. The lower nobility of the Marcelli are known as the Trade Barons. Just about any noble recognized by the Trade Council and has a land of his own (whether it's a small estate or a massive city) is known as a Trade Baron. They are far better off than the usual farmer or tradesman, though they are required by law to serve their respective Trade Prince. The more powerful barons have the best chance of finding a place in the Trade Council, though there is sometimes some space for even weaker ones to fill in. The middle class and lifeblood of the nation are the merchants without estates. They tend to have upwardly mobile aspirations and are ruthlessly exploited by those above them in the hierarchy through fees and taxes, particularly in Ocelli. Guards, tutors, and other servants to the Trade Princes/Barons could also be considered part of the middle class, as they generally receive a decent education and salary but retain low status socially. Lastly, there is the lower class, comprised of honest people with no ambition, fishmongers, bakers, butchers, candlestick makers, town guards, gangsters, pickpockets, peddlers, prostitutes, and everyone else not covered above. Quality of Life Literacy High. Marcellus considers itself the new cradle of civilization and puts high priority on its own enlightenment. Private academies and tutors abound for those who can afford them, and even a shoemaker probably knows enough to do his taxes. Danger Level Low to medium. The northern coast is under constant attack from demons from Isla Del Fuego, though the Marcelli navy keeps things from becoming unmanageable. Otherwise, demons and bandits are a threat only in fringe areas, and even then tend to be disorganized and few in number. Most towns and ports are well-guarded, especially close to Trade Prince estates. The biggest threats to the peace and well-being of your average Marcellan citizen are political strife or petty crime. Relations Araducia: Cordial with most of the country. Many of the Trade Princes have invested in the Emperor's successors, and are attempting to make Western Araducia trade-dependent on Marcellus. Alimond: Friendly due to tech. Azgarth and Nagarath: Slightly strained since the Demon Wars. Sk'harrah: Neutral. Valhassa: Marcellus has tried to reach out to Valhassa, but the proud and angry country constantly rebuffs them. Everyone Else: Considered to be barbarians. Territories Murati Currently of King Marvin Cederbaum-Hayes Though the smallest district, Murati is at the center of the Marcelli Empire and the seat of the Imperial Throne and the Trade Council. Founded by the Silver Empress over a century ago in order to better administrate the Empire's northern territories, Magani today boasts the pride of Marcelli achievements. Shipyards dot across the coasts as far as the eye can see, the many homes of the famed Steel Fleet of the Empire. The Murati Canal, a massive waterway constructed several decades ago, cuts through the peninsula and connects the ships of southern Skylessia to the rest of the Empire. The capital is a flourishing port of trade, patrolled constantly by the Imperial Company, elite troops loyal to no King, but in defense of the city itself. The standard of living in Murati is quite ideal... perhaps too ideal in fact, that one may grow up naive to the goings-on of the world beyond. Magani Currently of House Vazzoler Also known as the former capital of Marcellus. Magani has lost a fair amount of trade importance since the establishment of Murati and its Canal, though it still enjoys a fair amount of traffic with trade goods from Terralynn and Azgarth. Quite unfortunately, it's also acquired a bit of a criminal element, previously unheard of in a more tightly-enforced Magani. The seas are teeming with more pirates and smugglers than ever, while on land the various kingpins and crime lords have found their hold on the major cities. Trade of illegal products, such as slaves and Colpati, are pretty much rampant. The line of Trade Princes in this district have so far not been very effective in dealing with this crime wave. In fact, rumors have it that certain Trade Prince contenders are backed by the mobs themselves, in order to get someone on the higher up to overlook their activities. Ocelli Currently of House Cederbaum-Hayes Known as the birthplace of Trade Queen Amrita Cederbaum-Hayes, the "Silver Empress" who led the Empire to victory during the dark days of the demonic invasion. It is perhaps because of this reputation that the lands of Ocelli have remained largely unspoiled after all these years, even as industrialization has crept far and wide thoughout the Empire. Almost a throwback to the more idyllic times of the Marcellus republic, their livelihood is from the export of wine and wine products, with grapefields scattered as far the eye can see. Ocelli's people have also stayed stubbornly traditional in their preference of hard labor over technology, though the flow of new ideas have slowly began to change this mindset. Strati Currently of House Zwingley Known as the birthplace of the great hero Maximillian Zwingley, although the ruling family in this district has traced ancestry from his cousin, Ernest Zwingley. The breadbasket of Marcellus, Strati's farmlands provide most of the Empire's food supply, and is in an ideal position to distribute it all throughout by either caravan or ship. The district itself is fairly backwater, even compared to Ocelli, though they have eagerly taken advantage of farming machines for quite the time now. This has made the landowners quite wealthy, though more and more farmers are gradually being displaced as a result, and have forced them to move to the industrialized areas for work. Progni Currently of House Leitamant Marcellus has always been known as the birthplace of the Renaissance, and the many academies and institutions in Progni have made it their mission to uphold that fame. As the cosmopolitan district, Progni is the gathering of many renowned talents in the land, whether they be artists, musicians, or architects. Many new theories about the world have been formulated here, put to the test by the greatest minds in the nation. Progni is also known as the hub for colonial trade, and the center of matters related to the new continent in the far west. Many future colonists make their first stop to Port Saleno, where they are boarded on specialized steam-powered liners for the long journey. Rivanolli Currently of House ? One of the annexed territories of the demon wars, the former lands of western Arad'uun remain not entirely settled. Rivanolli boasts a significant Arad'uuni minority, many of which have already integrated into the Empire and the Marcelli way of life. Indeed, there are many Barons in this district who proudly claim their lineage to the forest warriors that helped the Great Marcelli Host against the demonic incursion. At that same time there exists a smaller, though equally vocal minority who have long protested how the "Marcelli Occupation" has destroyed the way of life decided upon by their ancestors. These people have long been incensed over the wanton destruction of the forests as well, the wood being used for housing and explorer ships. The nobles in this region are in a constant struggle against these extremists, who have been harassing lumberjacking operations for years. Vrapi Currently of House Crimearain The former lands of Val Mae have always been too barren for farmland, though there is a deeper wealth known in this district. After the war, the Marcelli was soon aware of the intricate workings of steel, what was otherwise a Val Maean secret for the longest time. When the Empire began to use these new steel practices on their ships, this land found purpose as a massive mining operation that persists to this day. This does not please the natives at all, but all they do is grumble. The Vrapi district is also known for their mercenaries, many of them descendants of the Val Maens who kept up the good fight even after their nation fell. Vrapi mercenary bands are among the fiercest men that gold can hire, though there are few as prominent as the Black Petal Mercenaries or the Mad Bull Band.